narniafandomcom_id-20200215-history
Keponakan penyihir
"Keponakan Penyihir" (The Magician's Nephew) adalah novel fantasi anak-anak karya C. S. Lewis. Buku ini adalah buku keenam yang dipublikasikan dari ketujuh buku "The Chronicles of Narnia". Walaupun demikian, bila diurutkan secara kronologi, maka buku ini adalah buku yang pertama. Buku ini didedikasikan kepada "keluarga Kilmer". BAB *The Wrong Door *Digory and his Uncle *The Wood Between the Worlds *The Bell and the Hammer *The Deplorable Word *The Beginning of Uncle Andrew's Troubles *What Happened at the Front Door *The Fight at the Lamp-post *The Founding of Narnia *The First Joke and Other Matters *Digory and his Uncle are Both in Trouble *Strawberrybxn's Adventure *An Unexpected Meeting *The Planting of the Tree *The End of this Story and the Beginning of all of the Others Ringkasan Cerita Cerita ini dimulai di London sekitar tahun 1885, ketika dua anak, Digory Kirke dan Polly Plummer bertemu. Pada suatu hari, ketika sedang menjelajahi loteng rumah, mereka tanpa sengaja masuk ke ruangan yang salah dan mengejutkan paman Digory, Andrew Ketterley. Paman Andrew, seorang penyihir yang belajar sendiri, menipu Polly untuk menyentuh sebuah cincin ajaib yang berwarna kuning. Hasilnya adalah Polly tiba-tiba lenyap. Lalu paman Andrew menipu Digory untuk mengikut Polly dengan memakai cincin lain, dengan janji bahwa Digory bisa membawa kembali Polly dengan menggunakan cincin ajaib berwarna hijau. Cincin-cincin tersebut memindahkan Polly dan Digory ke sebuah hutan dengan banyak mata air. Di hutan tersebut, Hutan antara Dunia-dunia, mereka menemukan bahwa ketika cincin yang tepat dipakai, dengan melompat ke dalam mata air yang berbeda, mereka bisa masuk ke dunia yang lain. Digory meyakinkan Polly untuk ikut dan menjelajahi beberapa mata air bersamanya. Setelah menandai mata air yang akan mengembalikan mereka ke bumi, anak-anak melompat ke dalam mata air yang lain. Mereka sampai sampai di sebuah istana yang sudah hancur di ibukota kuno dari dunia tersebut, dunia Charn. Mereka menemukan sebuah aula besar yang penuh berisi patung-patung lilin dari semua bekas pemimpin-pemimpin Charn dari yang pertama kali memimpin. Wajah-wajah yang pertama adalah wajah-wajah yang baik, bahagia dan kuat. Namun wajah-wajah yang kemudian adalah wajah-wajah yang sombong dan jahat. Mereka menemukan juga beberapa tempat kosong yang menandakan Charn berakhir sebelum waktunya. Mereka juga menemukan sebuah bel, dan juga pengumuman yang menantang untuk membunyikan bel tersebut dan juga peringatan untuk tidak membunyikannya. Digory jatuh ke dalam tantangan tersebut dan membunyikannya, meskipun ditentang oleh Polly. Bel itu membangunkan patung lilin yang terakhir, yaitu Ratu Jadis yang sangat jahat. Sang ratu menceritakan bagaimana ia dan saudara perempuannya terlihat perang saudara. Perang tersebut merupakan perang terakhir yang sekalihgus menghancurkan dunia tersebut. Untuk memenangkan perang tersebut, Jadis menggunakan rahasia "Kata Kemalangan". Kutukan ini membuat semua kehidupan di Charn musnah kecuali hidup Jadis. Ratu Jadis sendiri akan duduk seperti patung di aula besar sampai seseorang datang untuk membunyikan bel. Anak-anak tersebut ketika mengetahui kejahatan ratu Jadis, mencoba untuk lari kembali ke Hutan antara dunia-dunia. Namun, Jadis bisa kembali bersama mereka dengan menarik rambut Polly ke hutan tersebut lalu ke London. Digory dan Polly berusaha untuk memindahkan Jadis ke dunia lain dan akhirnya berhasil melakukannya, meskipun dengan tanpa sengaja membawa serta paman Andrew, seorang kusir kereta bernama Frank dan kudanya yang bernama Strawberry. Digory membawa seluruh rombongan tersebut ke mata air yang terdekat, karena mengira mata air tersebut akan membawa mereka ke Charn. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka masuk ke sebuat dunia yang gelap dan kosong. Jadis mengenali bahwa dunia itu adalah dunia yang belum diciptakan. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar nyanyian yang kelihatannya membuat bintang menjadi bersinar dan matahari menjadi terbit. Para pengunjung sekarang bisa melihat bahwa yang bernyanyi adalah seekor singa yang agung, Aslan. Mereka melihat Aslan memberikan kehidupan ke dunia tersebut dengan menciptakan tumbuh-tumbuhan dan hewan-hewan. Aslan menciptakan semuanya dari tidak ada menjadi ada. Namun, Jadis yang takut melihat Aslan menyerang Aslan dengan tiang besi lampu yang dibawanya dari London. Kejadian tersebut sama sekali tidak mengganggu Aslan dan Jadispun melarikan diri. Tiang lampu yang terjatuh di tanah Narnia yang muda, tumbuh menjadi sebuah tiang lampu yang menyala. Aslan lalu memilih beberapa hewan dan membuat mereka menjadi binatang yang pintar dan bisa berbicara, dan memberikan mereka kekuasaan atas binatang-binatang yang lain. Aslan lalu mengirim Digory ke sebuah perjalanan untuk mengambil sebuah apel untuk melindungi Narnia dan untuk menebus kesalahannya yang telah membawa penyihir jahat Jadis ke dunia baru Narnia. Polly, Digory dan Strawberry (yang sudah diubah Aslan menjadi seekor kuda bersayap dan dinamai Fledge) terbang ke pegunungan yang sangat jauh untuk mengambil apel tersebut dari sebuah taman yang berpagar. Ketika Digory mengambil apel tersebut dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, ia melihat Jadis yang sudah berada di taman itu sebelum mereka. Ia mencobai Digory untuk memakan apel tersebut dan menjadi selamanya muda, dan juga dengan diam-diam mengambil satu buah untuk dibawa kembali ke London untuk menyembuhkan ibunya yang sakit keras. Jadis sendiri sudah memakan sebuah apel dan menjadi abadi. Meskipun tergoda untuk mencuri satu apel untuk menyelamatkan ibunya, Digory yakin ibunya sendiri tidak akan mengijinkan ia mencuri. Karena itu, ia memegang janjinya kepada Aslan dan kembali ke Narnia untuk menyerahkan apel tersebut. Aslan lalu memberitahu Digory bahwa ia telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan memerintahkannya untuk melempar apel tersebut ke tepi sungai. Aslan lalu menobatkan raja dan ratu Narnia yang pertama (Frank dan istrinya Helen yang dipindahkan secara ajaib dari bumi ke dunia Narnia). Sementara itu, sebuah pohon baru muncul dari tempat Digory melemparkan apel tersebut. Aslan menjelaskan bahwa pohon tersebut akan melindungi Narnia dari penyihir jahat Jadis, karena ia telah mencuri sebuah apel dari pohon yang asli dengan cara yang mementingkan diri sendiri dan hal tersebut membuatnya membenci wangi dari pohon baru tersebut. Aslan memberitahu Digory bahwa jika ia mencuri apel tersebut sesuai usulan Jadis, maka ibunya akan sembuh, namun akan datang hari dimana ibunya berharap ia lebih baik mati dalam penyakitnya. Digory lalu diberi sebuah apel dari pohon baru tersebut untuk diberikan kepada ibunya. Digory, Polly dan paman Andrew kemudian dikirim oleh Aslan ke Hutan antara Dunia-dunia, lalu kembali ke London. Digory memberikan apel tersebut kepada ibunya, dan ibunya menjadi sembuh. Digory lalu menguburkan bagian tengah apel tersebut di halaman belakang. Lalu ia juga menguburkan cincin-cincin ajaib sesuai dengan instruksi Aslan agar tidak disalahgunakan di masa depan. Bagian tengah apel itu lalu tumbuh menjadi sebuah pohon, dimana bertahun-tahun kemudian pohon tersebut tumbang karena badai besar. Digory yang sekarang sudah menjadi profesor yang berumur tidak tega untuk menjadikan batang pohon tersebut menjadi kayu bakar. Ia lalu membuat sebuah lemari dari batang pohon itu, dimana lemari tersebut menjadi cerita di "Sang Singa, Sang Penyihir dan Lemari" Kategori:The Chronicles of Narnia Kategori:Buku